the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creationist Degrees
1ST -Bestial Affinity = Creationist has an aura about them that attracts animals to them. This doesn't give the Creationist any real influence over the animals, it merely makes the animals unafraid of the Adept. 2ND -Veterinarian = Creationist can supernaturally heal animals of minor damage or poisoning. 3RD -Bestial Claws = Exactly what it sounds like, the Creationist's fingernails sprout into claws. 4TH -Answer The Call = Creationist can understand the basic meanings behind animal calls and can better mimic those calls. -Tooth & Claw = At will a Creationist can elongate their teeth into animal fangs, especially the canine teeth. Clever Creationists have actually used this power to masquerade as Vampyres for a time. 5TH -Reflective Eyes = Creationist can make their eyes develop a Tapetum lucidum, a reflective membrane in the back of their eyes. This allows them to see much more clearly at night or in dim lighting. -Animal Speak = One of the most prized of Creationist powers, the Adept can actually speak with animals and hear them as if they spoke human language as well. Only the Adept with this power can hear the animals speak 'human' unless they too have this power and it is activated. 6TH -Hibernation = Creationist can pull their metabolic systems into a deep state of stupor which allows them to sleep for months or years and survive. In this state their heart will beat only once every few minutes and their body heat will be negligible. 7TH -Avian Sense of Direction = Creationist can always know which direction is true north, even when indoors or underground. -Stinger = Creationist can cause their fingernails to become coated in a mild neurotoxin that doesn't really cause damage but does inflict maximum pain. This 'Stinger' allows Creationists to incapacitate targets quickly and easily. 8TH -Fish Breath = Creationist can develop gills and breath underwater. They can will the gills to leave them at any time but must spend Kenosis again the next time they want them. -Sense the Wild = Creationist can gain a feel for the basic types of wildlife that inhabit their immediate ecology (ie, how many predators to prey, how big are the animals, etc.). 9TH -Dr. Doolittle = Upgrade to Veterinarian, Creationist can now heal major damage or poisonings (damage of supernatural origin may be resistant to this). -Hawk Eyes = Creationist's eyes can make out even tiny details from a great distance away. 10TH -Strength of the Bear = Creationists body mass and physical attributes can be temporarily jacked up using this power. When combined with Bestial Claws, the Creationist can inflict grievous damage. -Cold Blooded = Creationist can cause their body heat to lower drastically for a duration of time, allowing them to pass through heat-sensitive defenses or devices with impunity. 11TH -Wolf Flight = Creationist can run at heightened speeds, easily matching that of a wolf or other natural beast at full run. 12TH -Call of the Wild = Creationist can call to all nearby animals for aid. -Animal Tracker = Creationist gains a heightened sense of smell, same as the basic power of the Order of Hunters. 13TH -Animal Shifter = Same as the basic power of the Order of Barbarians, the Creationist can assume the form of an animal after having had physical contact with it. 14TH -Snake's Skeleton = Creationist's skeleton become elastic and the Adept can squeeze themselves through tiny spaces which any other Adept could never hope to pass through. They can also use this same power to 'slip' out of a tight grip, something which comes in handy during close-quarters combat. 15TH -Animal Companion = Creationist can see through the eyes, ears and even noses of a trusted animal companion. This power can even work over great distances. 16TH -Sturgeon Blood = Creationist's blood can develop naturally-occurring antifreeze molecules which makes them resistant to extreme cold and frostbite. 17th -Chameleon Skin = Creationist's skin can change to make the colors and basic texture of the Adept's background. This doesn't make an Adept truly invisible, it only offers them near perfect camouflage. -Balaam's Ass = Creationist can grant the power of Animal Speak to a target. Many Creationists use this power to scare the wits out of people by causing them to suddenly hear all the animals around them speaking in a human language. 18TH -Chitin Armor = Creationist's skin hardens into chitin plates, granting them natural body armor. 19TH -Silk = Creationist can 'shoot' strings of spider webbing from the palms of their hands. This can be used for a variety of purposes. 20TH -Flight of Eagles = Creationist can develop hawk wings, allowing them to fly (but making them look like the Harpies of ancient mythology). 21ST Evolve = Same as the Creator power, the Creationist's body will morph and change itself to match new and dangerous environment whenever this power is activated.